1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp system which employs a plurality hydraulic clamps to removably secure a workpiece to a base plate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a main cylinder unit in each hydraulic clamp supplied through wall-based hydraulic pathways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 12, standard clamp system includes a plurality of clamp devices 210 to secure a workpiece Wa to a base plate 200. During operation, clamp devices 210 operate through hydraulic pressure to engage and disengage workpiece Wa. During normal engagement, workpiece Wa solidly engages base plate 200 for machining.
On a left-hand side of FIG. 12, a pair of bolts 217 secures a main cylinder unit 211 in an attachment hole 201 of base plate 200. An output member 212 extends from main cylinder unit 211 and secures workpiece Wa to base plate 200.
Output member 212 includes a piston rod 213 and an arm 214. Piston rod 213 extends away from main cylinder unit 211 and base plate 200. Arm 214 extends perpendicularly from main cylinder unit 211 and engages workpiece Wa. Arm 214 is pivotable about main cylinder unit 211 to allow easy positioning of workpiece Wa.
A guide 215 forms a rod-side cylinder end wall on main cylinder unit 211 and guides piston rod 213 during operation. A hydraulic pipe 216 joins a hydraulic hose (not shown) to main cylinder unit 211.
During operation, hydraulic pipe 216 supplies hydraulic pressure from the hydraulic pressure supply device (not shown) to main cylinder unit 211. As hydraulic pressure in main cylinder unit 211 increases, piston rod 213 lowers. As piston rod 213 lowers, arm 214 presses a clamping point (not shown) on workpiece Wa onto a receiving base 202 and base plate 200.
On a right-hand side of FIG. 12, a pair of bolts 219 secures a second clamping device 210 to base plate 200. A spacer base plate 218 spaces the right-hand side main cylinder unit 211 away from base plate 200. During adjustment, replacement spacer base plates 218 may be used to adjust the clamping height ranges for differently shaped workpiece Wa.
Clamping devices 210 operate as horizontally pivoting clamps which allow arms 214 to pivot in a tandem with operation of piston rods 213 to allow easy placement of workpiece Wa. Unfortunately, clamping devices of this design have several undesirable features. First, hydraulic pipe 216 is easily damaged causing undesirably downtime and loss in production efficiency. Second, guide members 215 require a larger base plate 200 and reduce machining efficiency. Third, where hydraulic pipes 216 are damaged, clamping force may be unexpectedly reduced causing operator injury. Fourth, since each clamping device 210 requires an individual hydraulic pipe 216 complexity and costs are increased.
Referring now to FIG. 13, in a second clamp system, a main cylinder unit 221 of a clamp device 220 fits inside a base plate 230. A flange 222 on clamp device 220 serves as a guide member and abuts an upper surface of base plate 230.
A horizontal oil path 232 and a vertical oil path 231 link a hydraulic port 232 to a hydraulic pressure supply device (not shown). Horizontal oil path 232 and vertical oil path 231 are inside base plate 230. Base plate 230 operates to protect horizontal and vertical oil paths 232, 231. Unfortunately, it is difficult to produce secure, clean, and effective internal oil passageways, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and reducing reliability.
Referring additionally to FIG. 14, in a third clamp system, a single spacer 225 spaces main cylinder unit 221 from a base plate 235 and accommodates differently shaped workpieces Wa.
Spacer 225 includes an oil path 226. Oil path 226 joins hydraulic port 223 of main cylinder unit 221 to a hydraulic port 227. Hydraulic port 227 is on a bottom end of oil path 226 and spacer 225. A hydraulic pipe 236 extends from the hydraulic pressure supply device (not shown) to base plate 235. A connected oil path 237 extends continuously from hydraulic pipe 236 to hydraulic port 223. Connected oil path 237 supplies hydraulic pressure from the hydraulic pressure supply device to main cylinder unit 221.
As noted above, with the above design it is difficult to produce secure, clean, and effective internal oil passageways, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and reducing reliability.
Referring additionally to FIG. 15, a fourth clamp system includes a pair of spacers 225 separating main cylinder unit 221 from a base plate 240. Oil paths 226 in spacers 225 are aligned with a vertical oil path 241. Oil path 241 and a horizontal oil path 242 transport hydraulic pressure from the hydraulic pressure supply device through oil paths 226 to main cylinder unit 221.
In each clamp system described above, single or multiple spacers 218,225 adjust the height at which arms 214 of main cylinder units 220 clamp workpieces Wa. Unfortunately, each change in workpiece Wa size, requires disassembly, alignment of the multiple oil pathways, and secure reassembly. Such disassembly-alignment-reassembly actions increase production time, risk equipment damage, and increase the probability of hydraulic leaks.
As noted above, it is unfortunately also difficult to produce secure, clean, and effective internal oil passageways, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and reducing reliability.
Referring to FIGS. 16 and 17, a plurality of clamp devices 250 are disposed along an edge of a base plate 260. A pair of hydraulic ports 252, 253 are at a bottom end of a flange 251 on each clamp device 250.
A plurality of clamping oil paths 261 supply hydraulic pressure from an external supply device (not shown) to each hydraulic port 252 on each respective clamp device 250. Clamping oil paths 261 are inside base plate 260.
A plurality of unclamping oil paths supply 265 return hydraulic pressure to the external supply device from each hydraulic port 253 of each respective clamp device 250. Unclamping oil paths 265 are inside base plate 260.
Shared oil paths 262, 266 extend linearly inside base plate 260 a direction parallel to the plurality of clamping devices 250. Clamping oil path 261 includes shared oil path 262. Unclamping oil path 265 includes shared oil path 266.
A plurality of horizontal oil paths 263 extends toward each respective clamp device 250 from shared oil path 262. A plurality of horizontal oil paths 267 extends toward each respective clamp device 250 from shared oil path 266.
A plurality of perpendicular oil paths 264 connects each oil path 263 to each respective hydraulic port ports 252. A plurality of perpendicular oil paths 267 connects each oil path 267 to each respective hydraulic port 253.
During operation it is desirable for base plate 260 to have both compact dimensions and sufficient strength and rigidity to secure workpieces Wa of a predetermined size. It is also desirable to maximize available work surface on each base plate 260. By maximizing the available work surface and minimizing the dimensions of base plate 260, multiple operations may be performed at a single work station. The more compact base plate 260, the more compact a machining tool (restricted by the mounting zone of the base plate) may be for each workpiece Wa. Unfortunately, multiple hydraulic pipes reduce a base plate to workpiece ration and increase costs.
Unfortunately, with the design described above, production costs are high since clamping and unclamping oil paths 261, 265 are difficult to produce. This difficulty in manufacture also increases production failure rates and reduces quality.
For each design described above, the plurality of hydraulic pipes restricts movement when transporting each respective base plate and increases production time.
Finally, when piston rods 213 extend they are exposed to machining debris and damage, and the guiding ability of the design is not adequate and elastic deformation tends to occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clamping system that overcomes the problems described above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamping system where oil pathways are simplified and easily, quickly, and cheaply manufactured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamping system where piston rods receive adequate guidance and protection during operation.
It is another object of the present invention to increase an available work area on the base plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide sufficient support to a workpiece on the base plate to resist downward movement during machining.
The present invention relates to a clamp system including a plurality of clamping devices arrayed along at least a first hydraulic supply loop and a plurality of support devices arrayed along at least a second hydraulic supply loop. The clamping devices may include vertical rotating clamping devices which rotate vertically to secure a workpiece to a base plate. The clamping devices may also include horizontally rotating clamping devices which rotate axially and extend vertically to clamp the workpiece. The support devices support and stabilize the workpiece during machining operations. The first and second hydraulic supply loops are interconnected and allow the clamping devices to clamp the workpiece before the support pieces support the workpiece. The second hydraulic supply loop boosts support to and locks the support devices for additional stability.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, for disengageably securing a workpiece using a plurality of hydraulic clamp devices, a clamp system wherein: a thick base plate is disposed to allow mounting of said plurality of clamp devices, each of said hydraulic clamp devices including a main cylinder unit disposed in a wall of said base plate and oriented along a thickness axis of said base plate, an output member including a piston rod extending from said main cylinder unit toward a surface of said base plate, a guide member disengageably secured to said surface of said base plate and guiding said piston rod to allow a forward and a back motion, said guide member covering a major portion of said piston rod projecting out from said surface and not obstructing a clamping operation of said output member, a rod-side cylinder end wall of said main cylinder unit disengageably secured to said base plate, and a first oil path formed in said wall of said base plate to supply a hydraulic pressure from a hydraulic pressure supplying means to each said main cylinder unit of said plurality of clamp devices.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a clamp system, for securing a workpiece, wherein: said workpiece, clamped by said plurality of clamp devices, is supported from said base plate by a plurality of support devices, each of said support devices including a second main cylinder unit disposed in said wall of said base plate and oriented along a thickness axis of said base plate, a support member including a second piston rod extending from said main cylinder unit toward said surface of said base plate, and a second oil path formed in said wall of base plate to supply said hydraulic pressure from said hydraulic pressure supplying means to said second main cylinder units of said plurality of support devices.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a clamp system, for securing a workpiece, wherein: a hydraulic pressure booster means disposed on said base plate is effective to increase said hydraulic pressure received from said hydraulic pressure supplying means and supplying said increased hydraulic pressure to said plurality of support devices via said second oil path.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, for disengageably securing a workpiece to a base plate, comprising: a plurality of clamping members on said base plate; said plurality of clamping members effective to hydraulically and securely clamp said workpiece to said base plate during an external operation; a plurality of support members on said base plate; said plurality of support members effective to hydraulically and securely support said workpiece on said base plate during said external operation; hydraulic pressure means for supplying at least a first hydraulic pressure to said plurality of clamping members and to said plurality of support members to enable respective clamping and supporting of said workpiece; and hydraulic booster means for boosting said at least first hydraulic pressure to a boosted hydraulic pressure, and for supplying said boosted hydraulic pressure to and locking said plurality of support members, whereby said clamping system easily and securely clamps and supports said workpiece and allows speedy removal for later processing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of clamping members includes at least one vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said hydraulic pressure means includes at least first oil path means for supplying said first hydraulic pressure downstream to said plurality of support members.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said hydraulic booster means includes at least second oil path means for suppling said boosted hydraulic pressure downstream to said plurality of said support members; and said hydraulic booster means effective to boost said at least first hydraulic pressure to said boosted hydraulic pressure after said workpiece is securely clamped to said base plate at said first hydraulic pressure, whereby said support members will not shift said workpiece upon application of said boosted hydraulic pressure.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said first oil path means for supplying is in said base plate; and said second oil path means for supplying is in said base plate, wherein said base plate provides easy protection for said first oil path means and said second oil path means and minimizes damage to said hydraulic pressure means and said hydraulic booster means during said external operation.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said first oil path means for supplying supplies said first hydraulic pressure downstream to said plurality of support members along a series hydraulic circuit.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said second oil path means for supplying supplies said boosted hydraulic pressure along a parallel hydraulic circuit.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of clamping members including at least one horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp device; and said at one vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device operable in tandem with said at least one horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp device upon receiving said first hydraulic pressure from said hydraulic pressure means for supplying.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: a main cylinder unit in said vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device; said main cylinder unit extending perpendicular to said base plate; a piston rod in said main cylinder unit; said piston rod extending away from said main cylinder unit when said main cylinder unit receives said first hydraulic pressure in a clamping direction and retracting toward said main cylinder unit when said main cylinder unit receives said first hydraulic pressure in an unclamping direction; a guide member on said main cylinder unit; said guide member disengageably fixed to an upper surface of said base plate; and said guide member effective to support said piston rod during said extending and said retracting whereby said guide member protects said piston rod from damage and debris during said external operation.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: a rod-side cylinder end wall on main cylinder unit; said rod-side cylinder end wall integral with guide member; said piston rod on an output member; a pivot arm on said output member; said pivot arm is pivotably supported on a first end of said piston rod; said pivot arm effective to securely clamp said workpiece to said baseplate during said clamping; a pivot linking mechanism rotatively linking said pivot arm and said guide member; a pivot linking member in said pivot linking mechanism; and said pivot linking mechanism vertically pivoting said pivot arm in tandem with said extending and said retracting of said piston rod, whereby said pivot linking mechanism and said pivot arm transmit said first hydraulic force and securely clamp an speedily unclamp said workpiece.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: a second main cylinder unit in said horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp device; said second main cylinder unit extending perpendicular to said base plate; a second piston rod in said second main cylinder unit; said second piston rod extending away from said second main cylinder unit when said second main cylinder unit receives said first hydraulic pressure in said unclamping direction and retracting toward said second main cylinder unit when said second main cylinder unit receives said first hydraulic pressure in said clamping direction; a second guide member on said second main cylinder unit; said second guide member disengageably fixed to an upper surface of said base plate; and said second guide member effective to support said second piston rod during said extending and said retracting whereby said second guide member protects said second piston rod from damage and debris during said external operation.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: a second rod-side cylinder end wall on second main cylinder unit; said second rod-side cylinder end wall integral with second guide member; said second piston rod on a second output member; a second pivot arm on said second output member; said second pivot arm fixably extending from a first end of said second piston rod perpendicular to said second piston rod; said second pivot arm effective to securely clamp said workpiece to said baseplate during said clamping; a pivoting mechanism rotatably and extendably linking said second piston rod and said second main cylinder unit; and said pivoting mechanism effective to vertically extend, retract, and pivot said second pivot arm in tandem with said extending and said retracting of said second piston rod, whereby said pivoting linking mechanism transmits said first hydraulic force and securely clamp an speedily unclamps said workpiece.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: at least a rod member in said pivoting mechanism; at least a head-side cylinder end wall in said second main cylinder unit; said rod member fixably linked at a top side inside a lower section of said second piston rod; said rod member slidably and rotatably linked at a bottom side to said head-side cylinder end wall; said rod member including a plurality of helical grooves along an outer circumference of said rod member; said plurality of helical grooves traveling in an arc about said outer circumference; said arc between seventy-five and up to ninety degree (75xc2x0-90xc2x0); a support member on an upper side of said head-side cylinder end wall; a plurality of balls rotatably supported and retained in support member; and said plurality of balls engaging respectively each said plurality of helical grooves, whereby when said second piston rod extends and retracts, said rod member rotatably guides said second piston rod and said second pivot arm through said arc to speedily engage and disengage said workpiece.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said arc is between ninety and up to one hundred and five degrees (90xc2x0-105xc2x0).
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of support members includes at least a first vertical support device; a third main cylinder unit in said first vertical support device; said third main cylinder unit extending perpendicular to said base plate; a cylinder cap in said main cylinder unit; a head-side cylinder end wall secured to said cylinder cap; said cylinder cap and said head-side cylinder end wall securing said third main cylinder unit in said base plate; a support member in said vertical support device; said support member extends perpendicular to said base plate and away from said main cylinder unit; a third piston rod in said support member; a support rod extending from an upper end of said third piston rod; said third main cylinder unit effective to receive said first hydraulic pressure as at least one of a first support pressure and a first unsupporting pressure and respectively extending and retracting said third piston rod according to said first hydraulic pressure; a third guide member extending away from said base plate; said third guide member guidably surrounding and supporting said support member during said extension and said retraction, thereby protecting said support member from debris and damage; and means for receiving said boosted hydraulic pressure from said hydraulic booster means and releasably locking said support member against said workpiece relative to said third main cylinder, whereby said workpiece is supported at a pressure greater than said first hydraulic pressure.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, for disengageably securing a workpiece to a base plate, comprising: a plurality of clamping members on said base plate; said plurality of clamping members effective to hydraulically clamp said workpiece to said base plate; a plurality of support members on said base plate; said plurality of support members effective to hydraulically support said workpiece on said base plate; hydraulic pressure means for supplying at least a first hydraulic pressure to each said clamping member and to each said support member; and hydraulic booster means for boosting said at least first hydraulic pressure to a boosted hydraulic pressure, and for supplying said boosted hydraulic pressure to and locking said plurality of support members, whereby said clamping system easily and securely clamps and supports said workpiece and allows speedy removal for later processing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of clamping members are vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp devices.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of clamping members are horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp devices.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, for disengageably securing a workpiece to a base plate, comprising: a plurality of clamping members on said base plate; said plurality of clamping members effective to hydraulically and securely clamp said workpiece to said base plate during an external operation; said plurality of clamping members including at least one vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device; a plurality of support members on said base plate; said plurality of support members effective to hydraulically and securely support said workpiece on said base plate during said external operation; hydraulic pressure means for supplying at least a first hydraulic pressure to said plurality of clamping members and to said plurality of support members; and hydraulic booster means for boosting said at least first hydraulic pressure to a boosted hydraulic pressure, and for supplying said boosted hydraulic pressure to and locking said plurality of support members, whereby said clamping system easily and securely clamps and supports said workpiece and allows speedy removal for later processing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a clamp system, for disengageably securing a workpiece to a base plate, comprising: a plurality of clamping members on said base plate; said plurality of clamping members effective to hydraulically and securely clamp said workpiece to said base plate during an external operation; said plurality of clamping members including at least one vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device and at least one horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp device; a plurality of support members on said base plate; said plurality of support members effective to hydraulically and securely support said workpiece on said base plate during said external operation; hydraulic pressure means for supplying at least a first hydraulic pressure to said plurality of clamping members and to said plurality of support members; and hydraulic booster means for boosting said at least first hydraulic pressure to a boosted hydraulic pressure, and for supplying said boosted hydraulic pressure to and locking said plurality of support members, whereby said clamping system easily and securely clamps and supports said workpiece and allows speedy removal for later processing.
According to another embodiment for the present invention there is provided a clamp system, for disengageably securing a workpiece to a base plate using a plurality of hydraulic clamp devices, comprising: said plurality of hydraulic clamp devices on said base plate; at least a main cylinder unit in each said hydraulic clamp device; said main cylinder unit disposed in a wall of said base plate; said main cylinder unit oriented along a first thickness axis of said base plate; at least an output member in each said hydraulic clamp device; a piston rod in each said output member extending away from said main cylinder unit; a guide member disengageably secured to a surface of said base plate; said guide member effective to guide said piston rod during an extension and a retraction; said guide member covering at least have of said piston rod projecting away from said surface of said base plate; a rod-side cylinder end wall on said main cylinder unit; hydraulic pressure supplying means for supplying at least a first hydraulic pressure to said main cylinder units; said rod-side cylinder mend wall disengageably secured to said base plate; and at least a first oil path in a wall of said base plate effective supply said first hydraulic pressure from hydraulic pressure supplying means to said main cylinder units, whereby said plurality of clamp devices securely clamp said workpiece to said base plate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: a plurality of support devices; said plurality of support devices extending away from said base plate; said plurality of support devices effective to support an external clamped workpiece away from said base plate during an external operation; each said support device including a second main cylinder unit; said second main cylinder unit disposed in said wall of said base plate; said second main cylinder unit oriented along said thickness axis of said base plate; a second support member in each said plurality of support devices; said second support member including a second piston rod; said second piston rod extending from said second main cylinder unit away from said base plate; a second oil path in said base plate; and said second oil path supplying said first hydraulic pressure from said hydraulic pressure supplying means to each said second main cylinder units of said plurality of support devices.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, further comprising: means for boosting said first hydraulic pressure received said hydraulic pressure supplying means to a second hydraulic pressure; said means for boosting on said base plate; said means for boosting increasing including means for supplying said second hydraulic pressure to said plurality of support devices, whereby said plurality of support devices provide increased support to said workpiece.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said means for boosting includes at least a second oil path; said second oil path effective to transport said second hydraulic pressure to said plurality of support devices.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of hydraulic clamp devices includes at least one horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp device; a pivoting mechanism in said horizontally pivoting hydraulic clamp device; and said pivoting mechanism effective to pivot said piston rod an a horizontal clearance arc in tandem with a clamping and an unclamping action of said horizontally pivoting clamp device, whereby said workpiece is speedily clamped to said baseplate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said plurality of hydraulic clamp devices includes at least one vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device; said vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device includes at least an output member; said output member includes a pivot arm having a pivotably supported pivot point; a pivot point link member operably joined to said guide member; a pivot point link member supporting said pivot point and said pivot arm; and said pivot point link member and said output ember effective to vertically pivot said output member relative to said base plate in tandem with a clamping and unclamping action of said vertically pivoting hydraulic clamp device, whereby said workpiece is speedily clamped to said baseplate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said at least first oil path includes a first oil path section joining said at least main cylinder units to said hydraulic pressure supplying means; said first oil path section parallel to a surface of said base plate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a clamp system, wherein: said at least first oil path includes at least a first clamping path and a first unclamping path; said first clamping path effective to supply said first clamping pressure to each said main cylinder unit during a clamping operation; said first unclamping path effective to release said first clamping pressure from each said main cylinder unit during an unclamping operation, and said first clamping path and said first unclamping path are parallel to each other and separated along an axis perpendicular to a face of said base plate, whereby said plurality of hydraulic clamping devices is easily and simply clamped and unclaimed and said clamping system is simplified to minimize component damage.
The present invention provides a clamp system for disengageably securing a workpiece using a plurality of hydraulic clamp devices. A thick base plate is disposed to allow the plurality of clamp devices to be mounted. Each of the hydraulic clamp devices includes a main cylinder unit disposed in a wall of the base plate and oriented along a thickness axis of the base plate; an output member including a piston rod extending from the main cylinder unit toward a surface of the base plate; a guide member disengageably secured to the surface of the base plate and guiding the piston rod to allow forward and back motion, the guide member covering a major portion of the piston rod projecting out from the base plate surface while not obstructing clamping operations of the output member; a rod-side cylinder end wall of the main cylinder unit disengageably secured to the base plate. A first oil path is formed in the wall of the base plate to supply hydraulic pressure from hydraulic pressure supplying means to the main cylinder units of the plurality of clamp devices.
After opening, the output members of the plurality of clamp devices are put in a standby state and the workpiece is mounted on the base plate. Once the workpiece is mounted on the base plate and aligned to a predetermined position, hydraulic pressure is sent from hydraulic pressure supplying means to the main cylinder units of the plurality of clamp devices via the first oil path formed in the wall of the base plate. This drives the piston rods of the clamp devices, and the workpiece is pressed against and secured to the base plate by the plurality of output members including the piston rods.
The guide member, which covers the majority of the portion of the piston rod projecting out from the base plate surface while not obstructing the clamping action of the output member, guides the piston rod so that it can move back and forth and allows the output member to reliably press and clamp the workpiece against the base plate. Since the guide member covers the majority of the projected portion of the piston rod, elastic deformation of the piston rod during the clamped state is prevented and deformation of the workpiece is prevented. Furthermore, the piston rod is protected from external dust such as debris from machining.
The guide member and the rod-side cylinder end wall of the main cylinder unit are disengageably secured to the base plate. The guide member and the rod-side cylinder end wall of the main cylinder unit can be disengaged and replaced with other piston rods and guide members. Thus, for each clamp device, a guide member and a piston rod having the length (height) appropriate for the clamping position based on the shape and size of the workpiece can be provided, thus allowing adjustments to be made easily.
In particular, the main cylinder units of the clamp devices are mounted in the wall of the base plate along the thickness axis of the base plate. The first oil paths supplying hydraulic pressure from the hydraulic pressure supply device to the main cylinder units of the plurality of clamp devices are formed inside the wall of the base plate. As a result, the wall of the base plate can be used effectively as a section of the main cylinder unit. Also, the structure of the oil paths supplying hydraulic pressure to the plurality of clamp devices can be simplified, and the design and processing operations can be simplified.
The hydraulic port of the main cylinder unit can be formed in the wall of the base plate parallel to the base plate, and the first oil path can be connected to the main cylinder unit using a simple oil path that is parallel to the base plate. This eliminates the need to form oil paths in the base plate, the main cylinder unit, and the guide member that are oriented along the thickness axis of the guide member. Thus, the structure of the oil paths supplying hydraulic pressure to the plurality of clamp devices can be made simple.
If the clamp devices are to be disposed at the edges of the base plate, there is no need to form the first oil path further out toward the edge than the clamp device. This eliminates the need for the corresponding space. Since there is no need to connect hydraulic pipes to the guide member, the guide member can be made more compact. As a result, the required area (i.e., the planar size) of the base plate can be made as compact as possible and the work area ratio on the upper surface of the base plate can be increased.
A plurality of support devices can be disposed to support the workpiece, which is clamped by the plurality of clamp devices, onto the base plate from behind. In this case, the support devices include: a main cylinder unit disposed inside the wall of the base plate along the thickness axis of the base plate; and a support member including a piston rod extending toward the surface of the base plate from the main cylinder unit. A second oil path is formed in the wall of the base plate to supply hydraulic pressure from hydraulic pressure supplying means to the main cylinder units of the plurality of support devices.
In this case, after clamping the workpiece to the base plate with the plurality of clamp devices, the piston rods of the support devices are projected and the ends of the support members are abutted against the support points of the workpiece. Then, the support members are locked to prevent them from moving forward or back and this state is maintained. By using the plurality of support devices to simply and reliably support the workpiece, which is clamped by the plurality of clamp devices, against the base plate from behind, flexure, vibration, and the like of the workpiece during machining can be prevented and processing precision can be improved.
Furthermore, the wall as the base plate can be used effectively as part of the main cylinder unit. Also, the structure of the oil paths supplying hydraulic pressure to the main cylinder units of the plurality of support devices can be simplified.
Furthermore, a hydraulic pressure booster can be disposed on the base plate to increase the hydraulic pressure received from hydraulic pressure supplying means and supplying the pressure to the plurality of support devices via the second oil path. In this case, hydraulic pipes for supplying the hydraulic pressure from the hydraulic pressure booster can be eliminated, thus simplifying the structure and reducing production costs.
The main cylinder unit of the hydraulic pressure booster can also be disposed in the wall of the base plate. In this case, a section of the base plate can be used effectively as a section of the main cylinder unit. This simplifies the structure of the hydraulic pressure booster and allows the base plate to be a structure that can be easily transported. Also, the structure of the oil paths supplying hydraulic pressure to the support device from the hydraulic pressure booster can be simplified.
In the hydraulic clamp device described above, a pivoting mechanism may be disposed on the main cylinder unit so that the piston rod is pivoted back and forth approximately 90 degrees in tandem with the action of the piston rod. In this case, the output member can be pivoted 90 degrees from the clamping position when mounting the workpiece to the base plate or when moving the base plate so that the output member, including the piston rod, does not get in the way.
Also, the hydraulic clamp device can include a pivot arm with an output member pivotably supported at a pivot point. A support link member supporting this pivot point is connected to the guide member. In this case, the pivot arm can be pivoted from the clamp position when mounting the workpiece to the base plate or moving it from the base plate so that the output member does not get in the way of the pivot arm.
In the first oil path described above, the oil path section connected to the main cylinder unit of the hydraulic clamp device can be formed parallel to the surface of the base plate. Thus, a majority of the first oil path including this oil path section can be formed parallel to the surface of the base plate. This simplifies the structure of the first oil path and simplifies design and processing. The plurality of hydraulic clamp devices can be connected in series via the first oil path, and, in this case, the structure of the first oil path can be made even more simple.
Also, in the first oil paths, the oil path sections connecting at least the main cylinder units of the hydraulic clamp devices of the same type can be formed parallel to the surface of the base plate. Since a majority of the first oil path can be formed parallel to the surface, the structure of the first oil path can be simplified and design and processing can be simplified. Furthermore, if the hydraulic clamp device is disposed near the edge of the base plate, the space required for forming the first oil path at the edge of the base plate for the clamp device is not needed, allowing the base plate to be made more compact and allowing the work area ratio to be increased. The plurality of hydraulic clamp devices can be connected in series via the first oil path, and this can further simplify the structure of the first oil path.
The first oil path includes: a clamping oil path for clamping the plurality of clamp devices; and an unclamping oil path for releasing the clamped state of the plurality of clamp devices. These clamping oil paths and unclamping oil paths can be arranged separated from each other along the axis perpendicular to the surface of the base plate. The space along the axis parallel to the surface of the base plate used to form the first oil path can be made compact.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.